The becoming of Forbidden Love
by Rheenie
Summary: Lengthened of the old story Forbidden love. the Italics are the past events and the normal writing is of the present events. In Draco's pov. what he would do to be with Hermione. Tis oc


A/N

Hey guys. Just to clear up any confusion. Dumbledore has not died, and so events have not happen like they should. If anything else needs to be cleared up please let me know.

My escape was planned for this night, it is Christmas holidays and if I stay any more_ time I know that the Dark Mark will be force upon me._ So tonight was the night. I keep looking over my shoulder; I had to get out of this house, away from them, away from the thoughts and beliefs that they have and try to force onto me. I keep thinking I would see the face that would end it all for me.

_We planned this night out for months, many late nights in the library that could have been used for different things, such as snogging. We had planned and watched. _

I climbed through the wooden square that held my life. I stumbled, fell and landed flat on the ground, I forgot about my broom and the fact that I live on the second floor; I am quite panicked, on the ground I hear the clock from my living room chime ten. Hearing the clock I realise that I am already late and pray to the gods that she still has faith in me.

"_At ten, you must be there ok if you're not then I know that either you have been caught or you have changed your mind." She states with her arms folded across her chest with a determined look on her face._

"_My darling, I will be there I promise, I love you with all my heart and yes I know that sounds corny but I will never tire of telling you that, you are my redemption and you have saved me." I state. "Wait for me and I promise I will be there." I slowly kiss the side of her neck making my way up to her mouth and feeling her relax into me._

The wind wisped through my hair as if laughing at my stupidity. I chuckled to myself, you know forbidden love or just love, makes you do stupid things, sometimes things that would end all ties, connections to family, to friends but to me it is worth it, it can also open up doors for new families and friends.

I ran for my life, with everything of mine that I could fit into my back pack, I didn't need to pack to much as I had enough money to replenish anything that was needed. I made it to the apperation point at the end of our property. Not thinking about the wards we have that would be notifying my family of anyone coming or going. I Apperated to the middle of Muggle London, were we had worked out that no muggle would see me.

"_There is a little park near my" She pauses here and I understand the grief over the loss of her parents due to the Death Eaters, I come over and hold her in my arms. "Old house and it would be the perfect spot to meet; no muggles go there in the night time"_

_She shows me a map so I know the location to apparate to._

Suddenly I hit the road it looked like it was swallowing everything in front of it, the road, black, bleak, binding, binding me to my decision. After the first step it was easy. But I could still see the consequences either way. If I turned back no-one would know that I even left the house... or one would, my love she would be there waiting for me. I had to keep going; at least I could be with the one I wanted. I am throwing all of my family's long beliefs away, all the shadows that have been passed down throughout the generations. They will no longer be hanging over my head. I love my parents but unfortunately they have different beliefs and would not agree with my hearts choice.

It didn't take me long to get to her, where she was hiding, hiding from the world that misunderstood her, hiding from my world. Well half hiding, her curly brown hair swaying in the wind. I couldn't help but silently chuckle. She reminded me of a little kid, trying to hide and thinking that just because they could not see other people they couldn't see her. I climbed on all fours not caring if I got dirty and pulled back the bush that was half hiding her. She leapt into my arms and I embraced her for as long as I remember.

Whispering to her that I promised I would be here no matter what and I love her.

But then we heard the sound of leaves crunching, we turned around and there was my mother and father, they found me, so it seems they did notice me gone after all, it was over, but then she pulled me into an embrace, rocked me back and forth, as she did when I was just a little boy. Her embrace included Hermione who had stiffened up upon site of the two Malfoys.

My mother said "Draco if only you had talk to us first. Come, you to Hermione, it's time to tell you what only a limited amount of order people know."

We stood dumbfounded not knowing whether to believe her or not, my father barked a sentence.

"We know about the order. Hermione you can trust us. We don't even have to go back to the manor; we can sit down on the park bench over there until you two know that we can be trusted. Draco I understand why you didn't talk to us, you didn't know if we could be trusted"

I turned to look at Hermione, she has lost all colour to her face but bravely holds her head up high and nods.

We walk over to the park bench and I am shocked that my parents would sit down where the muggles have.

My Father laughs at my open mouth and tells me to shut it.

Hermione is the first one to speak. "What is the order you speak of?" I try to hide my chuckle, she is smart, even if she is still in shock and suddenly realise they may only know due to the Death Eaters and I wait patiently on the edge of the bench for their answers.

"My sister dear, no not Bella so don't worry. I, no we" she points to my father. "Went to her, you see we do not and have not believed in the dark lords belief for a long time but once you're in, your in." She gives a dry chuckle at the thought. "We both didn't want Draco from getting the dark mark and explained our um situation and we spoke with Dumbledore."

Hermione still looked weary and my father caught onto this.

"We know that Snape is also an order member and that he is a spy."

Hermione gasps and I know that they are telling the truth.

Everyone is quiet. I whisper.

"Where do we go form here?"


End file.
